


A Threesome For All of Us

by Nadnerb



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, HARDCORE PORN, Hot Tub, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadnerb/pseuds/Nadnerb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendrix and Maya establish a lesbian relationship and been enjoying it since then but both convert to bisexuality after Damon offers them a fling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Threesome For All of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This if for those who are tired of reading fanfics of Leo and Kendrix together. So at my own hips I am offering alternatives such as Kendrix/Maya, Kai/Kendrix, Kendrix/Damon, Kendrix/Magna Defender (not Mike), etc. Inspired by many songs by 2 Live Crew and I had the idea of an X-rated Power Rangers story dancing in my head especially by listening to 2 Live Crew. Remember I do not own Power Rangers Lost Galaxy as it is exclusive property of Saban Brands.

After a block party on the newly repaired Terra Venture everyone is so drunk so they decide to recharge their batteries will except for Kendrix and Maya sort of. Kai, Leo, Karone, Damon, and Mike all fall asleep after guzzling the boose. But Maya just can enough of those margaritas she likes. In the kitchen she prepares another batch of margaritas and, "I think I'll have two more of these" Maya mutters. "Hey baby" as Kendrix later walks in the kitchen spotting her girlfriend. "Just whipping up some more margs, you want one babe" as Maya offers Kendrix a margarita. "Sure why not Intoxicated is my middle name" Kendrix explains to her girlfriend. The two young women both converse while sipping their margaritas and after a pick me up for the two of them Maya then decides to hit the hot tub. "I'll be in the hot tub would you like to join me" as Maya offers Kendrix. "Nah I think I'll go lie down" Kendrix explains to her girlfriend. An hour later as Maya is luxuriating in the hot tub Kendrix later arrives losing her white robe and exposing her pink thong bikini as Maya was wearing a yellow one, and "Come on in baby I knew you would change your mind" Maya explains to her girlfriend. Kendrix later steps in and enjoys the blissful comfort of the hot bubbly water. "Maya when I entered the spirit world I have never forgotten you and I knew once you defeated Trakeena for good I would come back for you specifically and no one else, but I at the same time I realized that us being best friends wasn't good enough and I wanted more than that" as Kendrix explains to Maya. "What was that" Maya asks. "I wanted you and I to be together forever" Kendrix informs Maya. "Oh Kendrix thats means so much to me" as Maya is touched by her girlfriend". They then both French kiss each other and then both remove their tops and later their bottoms. Minutes later when the two cuties are passionately making out, Damon stops by saying "Hey ladies I'm sorry to bother you two but I was wondering if you two would like to join me and I'd be okay with a no". "Um sure why not" as Maya answers Damon. "Okay" Kendrix replies. The two then step out of the tub, slip on their robes as well as their thongs, and head to Damon's bedroom. As the two wait Damon the arrives throws off his robe and offers the two as well as himself some horny goat weed extract. After the three swallow the pills, they then rest and prepare for a strong sexual drive. Once they are all sexually aroused, Kendrix and Maya both remove their robes and their thongs while on the bed and Maya begins to suck Kendrix's nipple. "I sure wish there was some milk coming out of your tit" Maya as she sucks her girlfriend's nipple. "Alright now lick my clit now" as Kendrix requests her girlfriend. "Okay baby" as Maya obeys. Maya then begins to lick Kendrix's clit but ten minutes later Kendrix decides to suck Maya's nipple. "Maybe I'll get some milk out of this one" Kendrix sucking her girlfriend's nipple. "Alright ladies it's time for you to put this motherfucker in your mouths" Damon as he grabs his dick. Damon then loses his robe and later his lime green boxers complete with black polka dots and offers Maya first to suck his cock. Maya then his dick in her mouth and can't let it go. After Damon cums into Maya's mouth, he then offers Kendrix to suck. "Alright Pink Ranger your next" as Damon offers to Kendrix. "I never had a black guy's cock in my mouth before but I better give it a world" as Kendrix kindly accepts Damon's offer. "Bitch just put my dick in your mouth and make this motherfucker cum" Damon explains to Kendrix. Kendrix then has Damon place his cock in her mouth and the fellatio with her lasts longer. After the fellatio sprees, Damon offers Maya to put his dick up her clit and Maya would offer Kendrix to lick her in the ass and later her clit. A half hour later Damon offers Kendrix to put his dick in her clit and Kendrix would offer Maya to suck her nipples and later her clit. After an hour of that fucking spree, Damon then offers Kendrix for him to suck her nipples and later her clit and Maya would lick Damon in the ass. Kendrix and Maya later switch places with the former licking Damon in the ass and the latter having her nipples and clit sucked. Two hours later the three decide quit fucking and head for the hot tub with all three of them bathing nude. "Man that was some good fucking" Maya explains. "You got that right honey" Kendrix explains to her girlfriend. "Will let's all chill and we just may fuck again sometime" Damon explains. Leo and Karone later arrive at the hot tub assuming Kendrix is not in but the two later spot her in the tub much to Leo's shock. "Kendrix I can explain" Leo states. "Um I just got done with fucking Maya and Damon so feel to fuck Karone all you want, and Maya is officially my soulmate now" Kendrix explains to Leo. A relieved Leo along with Karone are then offer to come to the hot tub. They then both remove their robs with Leo wearing red swimming trunks and a topless Karone wearing a pink thong bikini bottom just like Kendrix was wearing before. "You two can come in naked" as Maya explains to Leo and Karone. "No problem" Karone explains. Leo and Karone both hit the tub nude. "There's some Colt 45s in the fridge if anybody wants one" as Damon offers to the other four. "Will hurry up were thirsty" Kendrix explains to Damon. Damon then briefly steps out of the hot tub, slips on his robe, grabs the malt liquor out of the fridge and offers himself and the others by returning to the tub. After an extra two hours of intoxication everyone decides to hit the mat and rest after all the orgy. END


End file.
